infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Just some questions...
Hey, I'm new to this wiki, so if I have posted this on the wrong page (or under the wrong rules/restrictions), please, don't be mad. OK, let's cut to the chase: 1.Is there a way to see how many Blast Shards I have? 2. The Stunt Master trophy bothers me: Do I have to finish all Stunt Challenges (as seen in the bottom of the start menu) to get it? Or do I just have to do all stunts at least one time? (PS: Has anyone gotten the Rockhound trophy? It seems hella hard!) Thanks in advance, I'm Norwegian and Angry. 21:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, you posted on the right page. Anyway, 1. Sadly no, you have to just guess if you got all of the Blast Shards in a district. There's no way to know how many you have other than the 25%, 50%, and 100% trophies. 2. You have to do all the Stunt Challenges once. This is hard because some of them require luck. And yeah some people have gotten the Rockhound, some people even got the Platinum trophy CirChris 02:01, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Too bad about the Blast Shards, though. I'd really like the Platinum on this one, but that seems... hard. I'm Norwegian and Angry. 05:30, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::Oh ignore my answer about the blast shards. You can figure out how many you have from the save menu. When you go to "Save Game", choose either "Load" or "Save".If you hover over one file long enough, it'll show info like "District, Blast Shards Found (X out of 350), Completion, Time". I'm at 157 blast shards -.- I've gotten up to the Member of the Mineral Club trophy. I'm trying to find the others though... Spence 22:03, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Second Batch 1.who is the beast? 2.after killing kessler is it possible that cole killed moya and zeke for betraying him? 3.will there be a sequel? 4.i was playing good side missons then something stange happened.all the remaining good side missons disappaered leaving only normal side missons what happed? :First of all, do NOT replace another's post, no matter what. If you want to add questions, then do it in this fashion, not replace questions. We can see the questions even if you do this. And to answer the questions: :1.) No one really knows, all is just speculation. :2.) Probably, probably not. It might be answered in (or if) there is a sequel. :3.) Answered in 2, there hasn't been any confirmation, although there is proof of a movie coming out. :4.) Sometimes this happens, the glitch is that the good missions you shouldn't be able to see yet since you're not far enough through the storyline is shown :before hand. When you go close to these said missions, the symbol disappears and you can't do them. Just continue through, and you should be able to complete :the "missing" missions. CirChris -Here to help! 00:41, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : Finding Shards Any suggestions for finding blast shards? I'm short six of the 350 shards in inFAMOUS. I tried riding the trains and pinging but speed and all the electrical sources make it a bit difficult, and a lot of areas are too far from the tracks. I tried riding a car around and pinging but they kept stopping at intersections and not moving. I've strolled up and down the streets and between the buildings while pinging ... nada. I'm pretty sure I've looked everywhere, but I'm not certain. Any other techniques? I'm not sure, but I hope I got all the shards from under the bridge near the start of the game. Were there any shards in Shasha's underground lair? What other places might have shards and become inaccessible? Also, how did SuSpence95 make this map? Surely not by assembling GPS images. How accurate is it considered to be? TheLoneJanitor (talk) -- "Hey kid, you done with that bottle?" 03:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :it's real accurate, I used it to find the last five blast shards I needed no there were no blast shards in Sasha's lair, and I can't think of any in places that are only accessible during missions. Best advice, get the map, a large drink and some nibbles and go to every location, clicking away to see if there's one in a location, and mark off the ones you've been to. Darth Jadious - Light Love and Peace 17:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC)